


they're running (out of time)

by BehindFlickeringLampposts



Series: all the time spent trying to be enough (it's not coming back) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindFlickeringLampposts/pseuds/BehindFlickeringLampposts
Summary: Vanya knows what it feels like to be the nobody.The forgotten one.Klaus does too.Tick.Tick.Tick.They're running out of time.





	they're running (out of time)

Vanya knows what it feels like to be the nobody. The forgotten one. Klaus does too. They know what is like, when it feels as if you're screaming and no one is listening. When you don't feel worthy enough to be listened to.

 

_It hurts._

 

Deep inside, it hurts.

Because all those years they've spent alone, all the tears they've shed without anyone noticing, all the times they swore and raved and screamed their throats raw, won't ever come back. Because they've wasted so much time trying to be something they aren't and it feels as if time it's ticking away —

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_**Tick.** _

 

**They're running out of time, out of breath.**

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

— and yet they can't stop trying.

_It's killing them._

Like a descent into the abyss. The thing is, they've been falling for years — _all their lives, they've been falling_ — and that motherfucking abyss they're stuck into doesn't seem to have a bottom.

Klaus closes his eyes, and he's grasping for something to hold on, falling from a precipice — _They're screaming at the top of their lungs god why can't they just shutupshutupshutup **shutup**._

Vanya closes hers, and she's drowning in a stormy sea, without any hope of salvation — _she can't hear anything, there is a storm going on yet everything is so_ _silentsilentsilentsilent **silent**_.

Who cares if Klaus sobs and screams and begs the ghosts that haunt him mercilessly to just leave him alone, just let him have a moment, one fucking moment, to **breathe** — _you can't do anything right, can you Number Four?_

Who cares if Vanya has red eyes and a pale face and locks herself in the bathroom when it all becomes overwhelming, when the simple act of **existing** becomes too much — _you really are a disappointment, aren't you Number Seven?_

Who cares?

_Nobody._

Nobody cares because they've all given up on their screwed up siblings and, _really_ , why would the others care at this point?

But Vanya and Klaus will wake up and try anyway.

Even if it doesn't matter anymore.

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_** Tick. ** _

 

_**Tick.**_

 

**They're running out of time.**

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from...  
> It's my first fanfiction in this fandom and English isn't my first language so please tell me if I've made spelling mistakes or something like that.  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
